Bruised, not Broken
by watchingstarsdie
Summary: Blaine doesn't deserve – didn't expect – this kind of treatment. He deserves screaming not whispered comfort. He deserves disgust not care. He's not sure why Kurt is doing this; after everything he's done. Kurt is still here. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."


**A/N: So this came to me as I was writing my other fic 'The Best Part Of Me Was Always You' and could have been an alternative Chapter 2. But this could be a stand alone as well**_**. **_

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except all mistakes. Lyrics is from 'Far Away'.**

* * *

_"I'd give for all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up."_**_  
_**

* * *

His vision starts to blur as he nurses his drink. He brushes the back of his hand against his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision and realizes that there are tears. This wasn't supposed to happen. The alcohol was supposed to dull his pain, his senses. It was supposed to make him immune. He wants to be painless and be able to breathe but he doesn't know how. And so he ends up here, nearly everyday, drowning his sorrows___._

He downs the glass and relishes the burn it produces. He sees Sebastian come over gives him a once over and tells him it's time to go home. He feels Sebastian's arm around him in an effort to help him rise. He wants to protest but he can't find the strength in him. So he just leans into Sebastian and gets in his car.

Sebastian drives him home, offering to take him at his door. He protests, tells him that he can manage that much. Truth be told, he doesn't trust himself to not offer "a cup of coffee" to Sebastian. He clumsily climbed out of the car and when he manages to stay upright, Sebastian drives off. He walks up to his door and up to his room. On his bed is a surprise.

Kurt just sits there, the shadows of the room dancing across his face. He rises when he catches sight of him. Blaine tries to read his face but he gets nothing – Kurt doesn't even speak.

Kurt cautiously approached him, and takes Blaine's hand when he is near enough. He leads him on the bed. Once he was sitting, Kurt gently removed his jacket and his shoes. Blaine was watching his every move the entire time, afraid to blink or look away. Kurt then moves towards the door and Blaine grasps at his wrist, somewhat desperately. He begs with his eyes for Kurt to stay. Kurt looks at his grip and then back at him. Kurt runs a hand through Blaine's hair and pulls away. He feels like a lost little boy sitting on the bed, wishing for Kurt to come back.

The door to his room creaks open as Kurt enters, carrying a glass of water. He walks slowly toward his bed sitting down next to him. Kurt hands him the glass and he feels like a child as he quietly drinks it. And like a little child, Blaine was waiting for the inevitable lecture on how selfish he was acting.

The expected lecture doesn't come. Kurt takes the empty glass from him and sets it on the nightstand. He then places his hands on Blaine's shoulders and gets him to lie on his side. Once he was lying down, he expected Kurt to leave again, but instead he hears him remove his shoes before lying on the other side of the bed facing him.

It's too much for Blaine and the tears come. Tears of shame, exhaustion, self-anger, loneliness, relief, and love comes unbidden. Blaine's body shakes with the sobs, trembling as the tears cascade without inhibition down his cheeks. Kurt just places a hand on his cheek and gently wipes the tear tracks with his thumb, making shushing sound and promises that everything will be alright.

Blaine doesn't know how much time has passed but he eventually cries himself out. His sobs slow and his body cease to shake. But Kurt continues to run his thumb on his cheek, continues to shush him, continues to comfort him. Blaine doesn't deserve – didn't expect – this kind of treatment. He deserves screaming not whispered comfort. He deserves disgust not care. He's not sure why Kurt is doing this; after everything he's done. Kurt is still here. Whatever the reason, Blaine is grateful for his presence.

He was so tired, worn-out not just from the night's activities but from everything. He wanted nothing more than to drift off to the oblivion offered by sleep. But he was scared, he was scared that all of this is just a dream, a drunken hallucination. Blaine didn't want to close his eyes and open them just to find himself all alone again.

Kurt seems to read his fears for he mutteres, "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

He hears Kurt whisper words of reassurance, that everything will be okay. Blaine wants to tell him that he shouldn't make promises he might not be able to keep but the words die in his throat. He wants the promise so instead of speaking he sleeps.

* * *

**Ugghh, has anyone seen the spoiler that Blaine still keeps texting Kurt and Kurt still ignores him. WHY. Isn't this hiatus enough of a torment. I just want them to be happy back together. It's not much to ask, it's not world peace or a unicorn.**

******Reviews mend my broken Klaine heart.**


End file.
